All about us
by Moira-chan
Summary: Les humains sont si fragiles, et tellement faibles - "Vois-tu, si j'en tue un, je dévaste sa famille. Ses amis. Ses proches. Ceux qui l'aiment." Mais, si le principe s'applique aux humains parfaitement, fonctionne-t-il aussi lorsque c'est aux monstres qu'on s'attaque ?


**Titre :** All about us.  
**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Elerina. (Merci aussi à Plume d'Eau et à Kafka Tamura. x3)  
**Genres :** Angst. Et un peu de romance, peut-être, aussi, si on cherche bien...**  
Rating :** M. Attention ! Ce rating est préventif. La majorité des chapitres pourront être considérés comme de rating T - un seul d'entre eux contiendra, normalement, un lime (ou lemon, ou appelez ça comme vous voulez), mais ce sera l'un des derniers.  
**Personnages :** Izaya, Shizuo, Kasuka, et de temps à autres, Tom ou Namie.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, leur univers et leurs relations appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé : **Les humains sont si fragiles, et tellement faibles - « Vois-tu, si j'en tue un, je dévaste sa famille. Ses amis. Ses proches. Ceux qui l'_aiment_. » Mais, si le principe s'applique aux humains parfaitement, fonctionne-t-il aussi lorsque c'est aux monstres qu'on s'attaque ? De son perchoir au-dessus du monde, Izaya s'est demandé ; mais l'informateur si talentueux qu'il était alors ignorait encore à quel point Yuuhei Hanejima se révélerait intéressant à étudier...

Hello, c'est encore moi ! =)

Il s'agit d'une histoire longue, cette fois-ci. Entrons dans le vif du sujet : j'ai prévu quelque chose comme 5 à 10 chapitres de 6'000 mots environ (ou un peu plus, ou un peu moins, à vrai dire cela dépendra beaucoup). Je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à m'y tenir, mais je ferai mon possible pour ne pas traîner en longueur, et surtout, pour ne pas précipiter les choses non plus... Je tâcherai de prendre mon temps et de développer correctement ce que j'aimerais développer. =)

En dehors de cela... Je considère ce texte comme l'une de mes histoires les mieux écrites. On dirait pas, comme ça, mais j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps (y compris dans la conception du scénario, même si là il paraît un peu simplet xD) et j'espère que ça vous plaira, du coup... (Si ça vous plaît pas, c'est pas grave, hein, vous avez le droit de le dire aussi ! XD)

Le titre de l'histoire, "All about us", est tiré d'une chanson de t.A.T.u (très belle chanson, soit dit en passant), mais concrètement, cette fanfic est plus basée sur/inspirée d'une autre chanson, nommée "Kasa to Ame", que vous trouverez très facilement sur Youtube si cela vous intéresse. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce sujet, mais cette chanson, sincèrement, c'est de la poésie à l'état musical. Il s'agit d'une de mes chansons préférées =)  
Enfin, bref. Une autre chose bonne à savoir : le mot _potsuri_ que vous croiserez ici ou là dans le texte est, justement, issu de cette chanson. C'est bêtement une onomatopée indiquant le bruit de la pluie qui tombe XD

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

All about us

_Chapitre 01 : (A) dejected Thursday_

Deux heures du matin.  
Six heures du soir.  
Quatre heures de l'après-midi.  
Midi, minuit.

Dix-huit heures de l'après-demain, trente-deux heures d'autrefois et six jours d'il y a bientôt.

Logique, irrationnel – ça ne changeait rien.  
Sur Ikebukuro, il avait plu la veille, l'avant-veille, toute la journée durant, il pleuvait encore, et il pleuvrait sûrement le lendemain, le surlendemain, et l'après-lendemain. La surveille. Le bientôt, le souvent, le toujours.

L'accoutumance rend le temps extensible aux habitués.

Élevé à plus de dix mètres au-dessus du sol, Orihara Izaya croyait plonger de la vitre de son appartement jusque dans la rue trempée mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, pourtant. Tout comme il aimait créer les mots les plus proches de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux et à son esprit, il aimait se sentir ici – au-dessus, c'est-à-dire, et puissant, à en rire.  
A en rire comme il le faisait si souvent, si agaçant qu'il était, qu'il paraissait du moins.

_Ah, ah, ah_.

La vitre contre son front était glacée, refroidie par l'air de l'extérieur qui frappait contre l'autre côté, et comme le souffle chaud de l'informateur s'y heurtait, s'y formaient de minces, éphémères ronds de buée opaque. Sur ses tempes, il sentait ses cheveux presque mouillés, sur sa tête, son capuchon replié, presque attaqué ; dans la rue, il voyait.  
Il observait, même, plutôt. Les silhouettes sombres enterrées en gris ou noir, les ponchos des enfants colorés, les parapluies divers qui peuplaient la terre, et l'effervescence, l'agitation.

Pluie ou non, les rues de Shinjuku ne désemplissaient pas.  
Et c'était bien pour cette raison précise que l'informateur avait décidé de s'installer là.

Une dizaine, une centaine, un millier d'âmes à sa portée, proches et chaque jour de l'année ; hommes, femmes, enfants, adolescents, des filles et des garçons, tout le temps, bons à être surveillés, interrogés, analysés, consentants des fois et d'autres pas.  
D'ici s'étendaient sous ses yeux vermeils des tonnes et des tonnes de ruelles sombres, de rues bondées, et d'artères directes au cœur de la cité, à vrai dire. Et les gens qui allaient avec – les gens. Les humains. Les êtres humains.

Pour n'importe qui ce n'étaient rien, les êtres humains – juste un peuple, peut-être, ou même pas, une race, au sens biologique du terme, et ce qui peuplait le monde, enfin.  
Mais Izaya n'était pas n'importe qui et c'était en ce peuple, en cette race, en cette chose qu'il avait trouvé, semblait-il, le sujet d'études le plus passionnant qui fût. La preuve était ; il les observait, dix mètres au-dessus. Et il les examinait. Et il les comprenait. Et il y songeait. Et il ne s'en lassait pas.

« Aah, comme j'aime les humaains~, il dit à mi-voix, souriant. Si différents et pourtant, tous pareils. »

Un soudain coup de tonnerre entre les plus hauts immeubles, au fond de son champ de vision, élargit son sourire mesquin. La foudre qui le suit de près, accentue.

Son index, fin, le droit, anneau de métal au doigt, valse contre la fenêtre. Mouvements gracieux, enchaînement fluide, un dessin puis deux – puis trois puis quatre puis cinq, des formes ou des empreintes, juste sous ses yeux ; là, dans la buée.

Madame l'inconnue d'en bas a lâché son parapluie.  
Monsieur l'inconnu d'à-côté s'est laissé tremper, faute d'avoir pris le sien.

Inconnus, dans la ville et tout autour, parce qu'on ne sait qui ce sont, on ne sait ce qu'ils font ; inconnus, mais vraiment ?

Izaya sourit.  
Madame l'inconnue d'en bas se nomme Kanako, Monsieur l'inconnu d'à-côté se nomme Akira et c'est ainsi que le monde se termine.

Le monde n'est pas celui qu'on entend au sens commun ; c'est autre chose, c'est abstrait. C'est aussi – c'est ce qu'on ne comprend pas, ce qu'on ne saisit pas.  
La main de l'informateur sur la fenêtre traçait le monde, à vrai dire.  
Un petit rond, dans la buée, et voilà, deux personnes encerclées ; mais qu'ils bougent, qu'ils s'éloignent, qu'ils s'en aillent et ça y est, c'est la fin.

La fin du monde ? Certes.  
La fin du jeu ? Sûrement pas.

« Laisse-les croire qu'ils quittent le cercle ; élargis-le seulement, en vrai, et ils seront tout à toi. »

Sans aucun doute possible le cercle d'Orihara Izaya est-il le plus large de toute la ville. De tout âge, de toute classe sociale, de toute profession – un million de clients différents, autant d'hommes et de femmes qui lui sont redevables, et autant de gens sur qui il pourra compter, avec qu'il pourra jouer sitôt qu'il le voudra, sitôt qu'il en aura l'envie.

Deux doigts repliés contre sa paume et l'index parallèle au majeur, le revolver qu'il mime en souriant glisse le long de la vitre jusqu'à chercher la cible.  
Il ferme un œil comme pour offrir l'autre au viseur invisible que l'imagination crée sur la droite ; et ça bouge, ça bouge, cherche une victime, et ça trouve, ça trouve enfin – un malheureux, le pauvre, immobile sous la pluie, trois dossiers à la main et son air désespéré, Izaya peut le deviner d'ici. Alors, il sourit.

« Désolé, mon grand, mais tu vas mourir, aujourd'hui. »

Il souffle et le sourire mesquin immobile sur son visage, ancré dans sa peau et son image, reste. Immuable dans le temps qui s'écoule, doucement, et juste là, maintenant.

« _Pan !_ »

Le cri léger s'est échappé d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il a incliné son poignet, visant toujours le passant en bas, dans la rue ; et tout à coup il la retire, il enlève tout, fait demi-tour, sur les talons et sur lui-même, et la joie dans son expression se lit si facilement que seuls ses yeux rouge sang le poussent encore à ressembler au monstre qu'il est, vraiment. De leur centre fuient comme de la boîte de Pandore tous les maux du monde, et inexorablement ils se répandent partout où il voit, partout où il ne regarde même pas ; et l'homme dans la rue soudain s'écroule, terrassé peut-être par un coup de vent ou bien une balle en pleine poitrine.  
On ne sait pas, à vrai dire, et on ne saura jamais, peut-être.

« Les humains sont si... faibles, il lâche soudain. Vois-tu, si j'en tue un... »

Il pèse ses mots comme s'ils avaient une quelconque importance, une quelconque pertinence en ce moment lourd d'attente et d'angoisse. Quel enfoiré.

« Si j'en tue un, je dévaste sa famille. Ses amis. Ses proches. Ceux qui l'_aiment_. »

Le dernier mot soudain le faire rire – ça commence doucement, en fait. Il pouffe, pouffe de rire encore, rigole plus franchement, tout à coup rit à gorge déployée et maintenant c'est son rire, sa voix, sa voix, son rire, son réflexe de maniaque qui comme un cri strident et nerveux se répand dans tout l'appartement tandis qu'il se satisfait, peu à peu, de rire de ces humains qu'il aime et aime et aime tant – mais pas de la manière dont ils s'aiment entre eux, et c'est tout.

Inattendu, un bruit sourd l'interrompt et il se tait, une seconde suffit – juste une seconde de silence, et bientôt ça repart de plus belle, et la température monte dans la tête sans que pour autant il fasse plus chose ; parce que, de toute manière, il fait toujours fichtrement tiède dans l'appartement d'Orihara Izaya.

« Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Lentement, le revolver tout d'ombre et de doigts constitué se reforme en sa main droite, et l'informateur soudain récupère encore le sourire qu'il avait laissé choir, rien qu'un instant.

« Les humains... Ils comprennent l'amour et l'affection. »

Il glousse.  
Mais il n'est pas une femme et ce n'est pas disgracieux lorsque c'est lui – c'est juste mesquin, c'est juste dangereux, et une fois encore il faut se méfier parce qu'au fond la fin n'est décidément pas loin.

« Abruti. »

Sa voix seule résonne dans l'appartement vide, quelque part entre l'immense fenêtre dont il s'est détourné et le canapé large qui occupe bien la moitié du salon, le bureau et l'ordinateur à côté. Devant lui se dresse le meuble qui le protège un peu des regards et des attaques ; et bientôt s'élève sa main, doucement, comme pour viser, une nouvelle fois, et peut-être tirer – qui sait ?  
Ah, s'il pouvait vraiment tuer de ce revolver seul, cela ferait déjà bien longtemps qu'il en aurait épuisé toutes les balles et toute la rage.

« Le mot « protozoaire » vient du grec, tu le savais ? Cela signifie, premier animal – unicellulaire, bien sûr, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, constitué d'une seule et unique cellule, mais comprends-tu seulement le mot « constitué » ? Sincèrement, je pense que cette appellation te-  
– Ta gueule. »

Deux mots l'ont coupé dans son élan mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas important – ça le fait sourire, plutôt. Enfin, la voici, la résistance qu'il recherchait tant ; et maintenant il sait, il sait que comme sa porte qui gît, pliée cassée brisée mutilée juste là, dans l'entrée, que son adversaire est finalement sorti de ses gonds. Il rigole encore, son poignet libre contre ses lèvres, et l'arme de ses doigts redescends lentement, invisible aux yeux de celui qui, en face, le dévisage à la force de sa colère et de sa haine.

La porte soudain quitte le sol, décolle et Izaya d'un demi-tour sur le côté l'esquive, comme toujours – c'est devenu un geste naturel, maintenant.

Mais l'action implique la réaction – et si c'est la haine et la colère que Shizu-chan veut, c'est la haine et la colère que Shizu-chan aura. Le morceau de verre brisé sur le sol est large, un peu denté, coupant et bien aiguisé ; la seconde d'après, il n'est plus et siffle dans les airs sa violence que le blond intercepte, comme toujours – entre ses dents, le matériau se brise et retombe en éclats.

« Les réparations m'ont coûté plus de trois cent mille yens, la dernière fois, Izaya raconte et soupire. Note, ce n'est pas étonnant, venant d'une brute dans ton genre, hein~ ? »

Le poing qui s'écrase les phalanges dures et impérissables dans l'encadrement de porte en arrache quelques morceaux et l'informateur se retourne enfin complètement, comme ils tombent en cascade jusque sur le sol, tellement sale et dévasté maintenant.  
Orihara Izaya hausse les épaules et nargue l'ennemi de ses lèvres étirées, satisfaites de lui.

« En dehors de ça, je sais pourquoi tu es là, annonce-t-il calmement, et il sait également que l'autre sait qu'il le sait. Mais pour la forme, je te le demanderai quand même ; alors, que se passe-t-il, Shizu-chan ? »

Izaya n'a ni le temps de s'asseoir ni celui de se taire ni même celui de se départir de son sourire encore ; parce que soudain, maintenant, là tout de suite, la bête s'est réveillée, le monstre est en pleine forme et il attaque, agresse, quitte l'embrasure de la porte et l'attrape directement à la gorge – cinq gros doigts drapés dans le noir de son t-shirt, au niveau le plus bas de son col en V, et le voici qu'on soulève, à bien quinze centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Toutefois, il ne finit pas sa course dans le mur, aujourd'hui ; suspendu, simplement, il ne s'accroche pas Shizuo ne lâche pas, et il le regarde droit dans les yeux juste pour chercher, encore une fois, derrière les lunettes sombres un semblant d'humanité dans la violence pure qui le dévisage alors. Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors celui du blond l'aurait achevé depuis longtemps – à moins qu'il n'ait commencé par l'éliminer du pistolet de ses doigts, auquel cas c'était lui qui aurait gagné, maintenant ; malheureusement, l'énigme tourne en boucle et reste impossible à résoudre.

Soudain, comme issu de nulle part, un bruit de pas se fait entendre, talons aiguilles dans le couloir – bientôt apparaît la silhouette, la jupe courte moulant la forme de ses hanches et le pull dont le col roulé couvre le cou trop pâle peut-être pour être exhibé, les longues jambes droites alignent les pas précis et Namie silencieuse enjambe le porche abattu, dans l'entrée. Son long manteau promène sa grâce blanche au-dessus des restes, des morceaux _des cadavres_ détachés du mur meurtri, mais son regard ne s'accorde qu'aux hommes un peu plus loin – une seconde durant, l'air blasé.

La télévision, de son côté, est restée allumée de l'après-midi que personne n'a passée à la regarder ; seule, ici, elle crée le même bruit de fond désagréable et pourtant, envoûtant qu'on rencontre en ville. A l'écran, les images – les mêmes, toujours les mêmes, depuis ce matin, depuis hier, en boucle et sans fin. La caméra folle de son émotion virevolte et traverse, va de droite à gauche dans l'appartement vide ; et sur la gauche l'homme inconnu, présentateur sûrement, policier peut-être, explique et raconte, expose et suppose, l'air affairé – effaré.

Hanejima Yuuhei, le célèbre acteur, est porté disparu – depuis la veille.  
Et c'est la raison précise pour laquelle Shizuo se trouve ici ; la raison précise pour laquelle Izaya sait qu'il est venu ; la raison précise pour laquelle Namie sait que son patron risque en ce moment sa vie. L'informateur esquisse un sourire, rit doucement rit franchement, et soudain son crâne rencontre le sol – avec force et violence et terreur et haine et horreur.

La douleur instantanée ne le fait pas même grimacer, cependant ; il faut dire qu'à force de toute ce temps, il a fini par s'y accoutumer. S'y acclimater. S'y habituer, simplement – et dorénavant la souffrance quotidienne, au jour le jour dans les bras de cet homme, fait partie de ce qu'il a, de ce qu'il vit, de ce qu'il est. Toujours. A ses côtés Namie avance jusqu'au poste de télévision, l'observe le regarde le scrute et déduit, réfléchit sans doute, ignorant l'un comme l'autre de ceux que la colère tantôt la haine guident continuellement ; et puis, soudain, elle parle.

« Tuer Izaya ne permettra pas de le retrouver. »

Son ton est monocorde, sa voix désintéressée – elle dit, elle parle et elle énonce mais dans le fond, elle s'en fout complètement. Elle n'est là qu'en balance, qu'en objet qui indique quel poids file dans quel sens ; elle dit, elle répète, sur une seule et même note grave, comme le chiffre qu'on lit à l'écran, que le bien surpasse le mal ou que doucement l'on se glisse aux Enfers, là et maintenant.  
En l'occurrence elle prévient que les Enfers, en réalité, ne sont plus très loin. Ils sont même si proches qu'Izaya en sent les mille chaleurs, mille douleurs – ça le fait sourire, et son ennemi encore une fois envoie son crâne rencontrer violemment le sol dur, d'ores et déjà brisé de l'appartement.

« Enfoiré, putain, enfoiré d'insecte de merde ! Ça jure et ça crie, fort. Je vais te tuer, puceron, tu vas crever, crever, crever, crever... »

Le jour à l'extérieur est brumeux – doucement, sans hésiter, il se meurt.  
Les larges doigts autour du cou de l'homme à terre se resserrent vite mais n'effacent pas le sourire de son visage – comme un piège, ils l'attrapent et l'enserrent mais Orihara Izaya n'est pas de ceux qui se laissent avoir et prendre si facilement, même de force ; parce que la force pure et brute ne peut rien contre l'esprit correctement aguerri, il l'a toujours dit.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Kasuka, dit-il calmement. Mais si la police ne peut le retrouver, je doute qu'un protozoaire comme toi puisse- ah ! »

L'arrivée de l'air aux poumons s'est faite si difficile qu'Izaya est obligé de se taire ; le sol sous son crâne est dur, froid contre sa nuque, et l'adrénaline va et vient dans sa tête et dans son corps au fur et à mesure que le souffle chaud, empreint de haine et de colère et de rage, de folie pure frappe et martèle son visage si fin, ses yeux si rouges qui fuient, fuient sur le côté – il fuit comme toujours, mais au fond ce n'est que pour mieux attaquer.  
Le mot que le blond ne comprend toujours pas a sûrement été de trop, cette fois – et les longs doigts fins, les index cerclés de fer grimpent, gravissent son propre torse jusqu'à rejoindre le poing de Shizuo, mais cette fois ils glissent contre ses phalanges et le contact est humide, un peu chaud.

« Retrouve-le. »

L'ordre donné résonne dans la pièce comme Namie déjà s'en est allée ; mais de la cuisine elle entend encore la conversation, un peu, les murmures tièdes qui flottent jusqu'à ses oreilles, et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu curieuse, de vouloir les capter, encore et encore. Lentement, elle s'approche.

Elle ne sait pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attend ; mais elle en a l'idée et au fond, ça suffit. Les yeux marron-dorés, les pupilles à mi-chemin entre le doux-amer café beige et le sucré-salé miel jaune, cherchent de toute leur intelligence limitée les pupilles de sang qui sans cesse leur échappent et s'éloignent de plus belle, se cachent et l'observent sans qu'il ne le sache – et les mots de Shizuo ne chutent pas mais tombent, poussé de l'étage, jusqu'en bas, sur son visage, dans ses yeux et ses oreilles et dans sa bouche, entre ses lèvres.

« Je me fous de savoir ce que tu comptes faire, bâtard, mais retrouve-le. T'es informateur, oui ou merde ? Alors fais ton boulot, saleté. »

L'insecte prisonnier entre ses doigts ne cherche même pas à s'empêcher de rire.  
Énervant. Agaçant. Insupportable.  
La pression des ongles contre sa peau le fait taire – heureusement. Mais si seulement il pouvait arrêter de sourire, fier et satisfait, les choses seraient tellement, tellement plus simples.

« Il est amusant de voir que même l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro peut avoir besoin d'un cerveau, quelquefois, ricane alors Izaya – à mi-voix. Mais soit. J'accepte que tu sois l'un de mes clients... Moyennant quelques-uns de tes services, je le ferai. »

Le murmure se perd dans l'étrange atmosphère de la pièce et Shizuo ne sait s'il doit accepter ou non, faire confiance ou non – mais depuis huit ans qu'il connaît l'homme sous son poids jamais ce sourire, celui qu'il voit, ne s'est révélé présage favorable et il décide donc de le soulever le plaquer au sol, une dernière fois.

Ce n'est que la plaie ouverte contre la tempe, on ne sait trop comment, qu'enfin le blond se lève sans plus un regard pour l'autre et quitte la pièce, lentement. Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, l'expression drapée dans la colère et la frustration qui l'ont poussé jusque dans ses derniers retranchements – parce qu'il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici, non, il n'aurait pas fait le voyage, ne se serait pas livré à son pire ennemi, s'il avait eu seul la moindre occasion de retrouver Kasuka avant que-

Orihara Izaya se relève péniblement et le noir à l'extérieur commence à envahir la pièce. Il sourit. Ricane. Rigole. Se marre, éclate, explose – il rit à gorge déployée, maintenant.  
Dans l'escalier, les pas de l'ex-barman ont tendance à disparaître, au loin, oubliés, perdus, effacés. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, la secrétaire ne bouge pas mais examine, observe tout autour avant de se fixer sur l'écran, sur la télévision. Et dans l'appartement de l'informateur encore résonne son éclat de rire dès lors qu'enfin il se tait – retrouve son calme, c'est le retour de la paix, plus pour longtemps.

« Namie, ordonne-t-il sereinement, nettoie voir ça. »

Son index tendu indique en gestes cycliques la porte d'entrée, puis maints demi-cercles décrivent la fenêtre et les bouts de verre, juste là, par terre.

« Je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage, Izaya. »

Mais se battre contre lui ne sert à rien parce qu'il gagne toujours, de toute façon ; et comme il rétorque qu'il ne la paiera pas aujourd'hui, elle soupire et disparaît, perdue maintenant à la recherche d'un balai, d'un gant, peut-être d'autre chose. Le maître des lieux resté maître de la situation se glisse à son bureau et s'empare alors de son ordinateur portable – allumé, comme toujours, il pianote, entre le mot de passe, et voilà qu'il accède à ses dossiers.

Alors qu'il part à la recherche d'informations nouvelles, à l'extérieur la journée meurtrie pousse un râle dernier et, lentement, s'éteint.

* * *

_Po-tsuri._

Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, huit heures du matin, six jours de midi et dix-sept mois de la semaine dernière – parce qu'ici, les jours pareils sont tous les mêmes.  
Déprimés sous le ciel gris de la pluie qui gronde, hurle et crie.

Les longues lamentations du ciel s'administrent contre le carreau de l'unique fenêtre au goutte-à-goutte – une goutte, un son, une goutte, un son, la pluie, un son, la pluie, un son, le gémissement incessant de son bruit de sa colère de son ennui, et la bande originale du vieux film que l'on y joue se détraque sous les doigts d'un pianiste délirant à l'instrument désaccordé.

Soudain, une plainte résonne dans le noir, se répercute contre les murs, et les salit de la douleur qu'elle transporte qu'elle apporte, qu'elle amène.  
Au carrefour de la pièce et du couloir, la lourde porte a grincé.

_Po-tsuri._

Le filet de lumière entre de l'extérieur comme libérateur ; mais le couloir sûrement est sombre dehors, ou bien la lampe est éteinte, si tant est qu'il y en a une, ou bien encore le sous-sol la cave la grotte la caverne est sous terre et trop profonde pour accepter le soleil gris car le jaune est pâle, presque blanc, délavé et invisible, variantes de noirs trop clairs mêlés à la couleur indescriptible de la pluie. Ce n'est pas important, immuable dans le temps de toute manière – car la porte grince, les ténèbres entrent de la lumière et la plainte entendue auparavant retentit encore comme le verrou est placé, posé, tourné, arrêté.

La forme nouvelle dans la pièce avance d'un pas et laisse tomber – le parapluie, rouge comme les yeux, touche le sol et glisse, tournoie, virevolte, heurte le mur, stop.  
Stop le cœur et stop la tête, stop les pensées et stop, arrête ; maintenant, dans le noir, ce sont deux ombres plus sombres encore qui se font face et s'affrontent, en tête-à-tête.

_Po-tsuri._

La première ombre est celle qui a toujours été là – recroquevillée, peut-être, assise, sûrement, dans un coin de l'endroit, elle a éventuellement normalement deux bras deux jambes et le reste d'un crâne que l'abus d'attente a fait pencher vers l'avant, dodeliner à en heurter les genoux repliés, dangereusement. Lorsqu'elle bouge le bruit du métal à ses membres fait tintement ; mais depuis qu'elle est ici elle n'en a pas trouvé le courage et reste immobile, simplement.

L'ombre seconde est celle qui vient d'arriver – debout, fière, juste en face, et s'il ne faisait pas si sombre on verrait le sourire, large, étalé, d'un côté à l'autre de la bouche extensible qui recouvre toute une partie de son visage, contre sa peau pâle, cristallisée. Lorsqu'elle bouge on peut noter l'objet, dans sa main au creux de son poing ; mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un coutelas et dès qu'il appuie, la lampe de poche s'allume et la lumière en jaillit.

_Po-tsuri._

Le faisceau lumineux hagard se dirige ça-et-là, presque au hasard, et c'est le dernier signe du calme avant la tempête, de la sérénité juste avant le déluge – et dehors, la pluie sans discontinuer encore fait rage et rage et rage, comme les cris dans la nuit et dans le jour, ceux qui hurlent le nom d'un homme tantôt de l'autre, et rappelle à l'unité d'Ikebukuro que la fin est proche ; bientôt, maintenant.

Izaya au milieu de la pièce se tient, lumière en main et son parapluie a roulé sur le sol. Soudain, il stabilise la couleur blafarde, entre le blanc et le gris, cherche le rouge brièvement, puis revient à son but initial ; et le rond pâle glisse, rampe, grimpe, monte, rencontre les pieds, les jambes, les liens, les mains que les menottes retiennent immobiles, et le torse qui monte et descend, sans cesse régulièrement, le cou à la peau pâle, la pointe des cheveux, les lèvres, tout à coup les yeux-

Mais il n'y a aucune lueur dans les yeux de Kasuka Heiwajima, ce jour-là.  
Maintenant qu'on y réfléchit, en fait, peut-être même bien qu'il n'y en a jamais eu – qui sait ? Grandir aux côtés d'un monstre n'a pas dû être de toute facilité toujours. Izaya sourit et le déluge est déclenché sitôt qu'il braque la lampe sur l'autre garçon, sitôt que face à lui il s'assied.

« Hanejima Yuuhei, lance-t-il, détachant chaque syllabe de celle qui la précède. _Quel honneur._ »

Aucune réponse. L'autre n'est pas bâillonné – qu'importe, il se tait.

« J'ai... Aperçu ton frère, aujourd'hui. »

Dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'Izaya virevolte ; ses doigts jouent dans l'air, à côté, tout autour, et leur couleur pâle suffoque, absorbée par le noir environnant. Cela toutefois ne le dérange pas, ne le trouble pas – ce n'est pas effrayant, après tout, à peine angoissant, juste...  
Juste ce dont il avait besoin.

« Ikebukuro s'inquiète pour toi.  
– Vraiment ? »

La réponse a fusé dans la nuit incomplète et l'informateur, à peine surpris, se détourne de ses doigts pour se recentrer sur Kasuka. Le visage androgyne face à lui s'est enfin réveillé et le dévisage, maintenant ; les pupilles, fixes dans les yeux, le scannent de haut en bas mais n'en donnent pas l'impression, et Izaya sait alors qu'il aura à être prudent vis-à-vis de ce garçon-là s'il veut s'assurer que jamais, jamais personne ne le renversera.

« L'acteur qu'ils aiment tant a disparu, pouffe alors Izaya, et ses yeux rieurs expliquent sans un mot qu'il en est bien satisfait, en réalité. Comprends-les : ils ont besoin de leur célébrité favorite... Imagines-tu seulement les bénéfices que je fais perdre aux diverses organisations qui t'exploitent ? Ahah ! »

Il éclate de rire et la chanson de spasmes, automatiques mi-nerveux, se répand et résonne, un peu partout dans la pièce où ils sont maintenant enfermés tous deux.

« N'est-il pas difficile que d'être une star, _Yuu-hei_ ? Demande soudain l'informateur calmé, et l'on réalise alors qu'il s'est rapproché. Sans cesse, sans cesse poursuivi, photographié, admiré, peut-être agressé – et Shizu-chan, dans tout cela ? »

Kasuka n'est pas de ceux qui se battent contre le destin, en vérité ; il attend, plutôt, presque malin, il endure mais cherche à moins souffrir et s'arrange pour poser la bonne question, au bon moment, évitant ainsi d'attendre, peut-être trop longtemps. Il subit et supporte puis s'adapte comme l'animal rusé pour, finalement, s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure – cependant, à l'évocation de son frère, il a tilté. Sourcillé. Tressailli, frémi. Comme c'est étrange – oh, comme c'est amusant !

Fascinant, même.  
Heiwajima Kasuka serait-il un humain comme les autres, en fin de compte ?

Mais il ne répond pas, et se tait, se tait, encore – et maintenant, ses yeux alertes, toujours rivés sur la silhouette face à lui, habitués à la pénombre qui l'environne depuis si longtemps déjà, sont la preuve unique que, non, il ne dort pas ; bientôt, peut-être ? Rapidement, Izaya l'imagine, l'entraperçoit au fond de sa tête, pleine des mille et unes informations qui s'y rencontrent si entrechoquent et s'y affrontent : un peu de poison, peut-être, une drogue, sûrement, puissante abrutissante, glissée dans la nourriture ou l'eau qu'il n'apportera pas aujourd'hui, qu'il lui donnera demain, juste quand il aura si faim si soif qu'il ne pourra que boire et manger sans réfléchir – puis le visage qui tombe, plonge tombe encore, chute dans le sommeil, éventuel éternel, les sourcils fins et le sourire invisible, les lèvres entrouvertes contre le sol où glissent dorénavant les dernières brumes de sa vie de son âme, échappées de contre son palais, sa bouche chaude, son corps glacé, inanimé...

Ce serait une idée.  
Izaya ricane et ses doigts rencontrent le par-terre froid, les anneaux de métal contre le noir imperceptible, peut-être du carrelage peut-être du bois – le manteau tout autour de lui alors répand, sa fourrure retombe au sol mais doucement, et le jeans qu'il porte trop souvent épouse plus que jamais les formes androgynes à la mort de ses jambes, de tout son corps.

En face de lui, les yeux de Kasuka brillent comme ceux d'un chat dans l'ombre totale – le miel tout au centre luit comme le soleil et se détache des nuances de gris, captive enchante et séduit, mais il n'y a pas dans leur couleur quoique si belle le petit quelque chose qui les rapprocherait trop de ceux de son frère ; tant mieux, quelque part.  
Si Kasuka avait été Shizuo il aurait brisé les liens depuis longtemps et serait en train de lui courir après dans tout Ikebukuro, maintenant. Or, il ne l'est pas – heureusement.

Les orbes soleil-doré sont les seuls qu'Izaya distingue encore toutefois ; il y a bien la couleur du parapluie, oui, la lampe de poche qu'il a détournée contre le mur, certes, mais ces yeux-là ont quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre qui les rend fascinants intéressants captivants ; ça passe par les sentiments.

« Ton regard me rappelle le verre brisé, Yuuhei, susurre Izaya comme il s'approche de Kasuka, glisse sous son menton faible un habile doigt, et relève un peu son crâne, l'oblige à le regarder et tente en vain d'enfin lire son âme. Il y a l'éclat mais... Il manque quelque chose. »

Le regard ne cille pas même lorsque le doigt remonte au visage et s'y promène, chatouilleur, joueur, aguicheur – la statue d'en face ne bouge pas d'un demi-millimètre et il n'est même plus question de cœur qui bat lorsque l'apparence elle-même, plongée dans une masse de gris tout en nuances, ne semble au fond plus que pâle réplique de la pierre dure.

Les lèvres minces dans le noir s'étirent mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarque – pour Kasuka il fait trop noir, pour Izaya c'est l'habitude.

« Où est l'humanité, là-dedans ? Izaya s'exclame plus qu'il ne le demande et éclate de rire. Ah, j'aime les humains ! Je les aime tellement ! »

Il rit, rit, rit encore – une, deux, trois, six, vingt minutes, mais Hanejima ne l'écoute pas, l'ignore et bientôt il s'arrête, stop, d'un seul coup, sans effort. Il aime les humains, certes – mais il est pris d'un vilain doute, soudain.

« La question est : dois-je te considérer comme un humain, Hanejima _Yuu-hei_ ? Ou bien, devrais-je dire... Heiwajima Kasuka ? »

La dernière syllabe, dernier son effacé dans le noir du simple prénom, résonne contre les parois de la grotte de la caverne de la cave ou du sous-sol où ils se trouvent, dans l'instant ; et puis, doucement, les mains d'Izaya s'éloignent, quittent le corps frêle qui n'a pas bougé, glissent et volent dans l'atmosphère qui les accueille.  
La pluie, à l'extérieur, n'a fait que reprendre de plus belle – entre-temps, elle s'était calmée.

Izaya regarde encore, scrute les yeux dans les yeux dans les yeux dans les yeux – mais plus de trace de l'acteur maintenant ne lui apparaît, comme à nouveau il discerne un semblant de lumière pâle au fin fond de la couleur, et enfin il semblerait que Kasuka soit revenu sur Yuuhei. L'acteur maîtrise ses sentiments à la perfection, l'ignore et toujours se tait ; mais l'homme, dissimulé sous le surfait, a encore espérons le cœur le corps, qui vibrent et tremblent au moindre mouvement, et malgré le fait que toujours il garde la même expression, sans aucun doute saura-t-il lui parler – c'est sûr, au moins un mot.

« Tu es si différent de ton grand frère, Kasuka, murmura alors l'informateur, entrelaçant ses propres doigts. Aaah~ Quel dommage ! Je m'amuse si bien, avec Shizu-chan. »

Il pouffe de rire comme la demoiselle espiègle dont il a repris le rôle involontaire.

« Tu es plutôt ennuyant, je dois dire. »

Le sourire joyeux, insouciant, a soudain laissé la place à l'autre, bien moins innocent – mesquin, cruel, presque méchant, sadique, devrait-on dire, carrément, machiavélique. Izaya tout entier n'est plus que le Diable sitôt qu'il prend cette apparence-ci ; toutefois, Heiwajima Kasuka ne bouge pas.

On dirait qu'il attend, en silence, que les événements se déroulent et s'enchaînent – sans lui. Comme s'il n'en était pas, comme s'ils ne l'affectaient pas. Souffle le vent, tourne la tempête, et passe l'ouragan ; l'acteur, face à lui, ne semble au fond que spectateur, même de sa propre vie.

« J'ai entendu dire que vivre aux côtés de l'excentrique monstre qui te sert de grand frère ne t'a pas fait que du bien. »

Izaya, en réalité, reste frustré. Quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arrive pas, ne peut pas le lire – alors, en vain, il tente et essaie encore de le faire réagir. Il essaiera tous les sujets, s'il le faut, tant pis ; il l'a décidé, oui, il est décidé, même, il fera tout et même encore plus, pour le seul plaisir d'enfin réussir à déchiffrer ce qui se cache au plus profond de ce garçon-là.

Il en est à la parole, toujours ; mais s'il le faut, si cela devient nécessaire, s'il n'a pas d'autre choix, il n'aura aucun scrupule à se servir du physique. De sa lampe de poche, peut-être, de son parapluie - de son couteau, aussi, toujours rangé, bien au chaud, quelque part contre lui, l'une des poches de son manteau, à mi-chemin entre le cuir et la fourrure.

Kasuka n'a pas répondu, toutefois.  
Silencieux, il reste immobile à l'endroit même où l'informateur l'a laissé, tout à l'heure – en tant de temps, c'est à peine s'il a bougé. C'est étrange ; certes, il est bon acteur, dit-on toutefois, mais ici, on dirait presque une statue vivante. Même les yeux sont immobiles – c'est insensé.

« On m'a dit, poursuit alors l'Orihara, on m'a raconté qu'il t'avait pris ce que tu avais. Tes émotions. La manière de les exprimer, surtout. »

A nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il parle, qu'il explique et délibère, conversation seul-à-seul avec lui-même, son index tourne et virevolte autour de lui, entre eux, quelque part dans l'atmosphère.  
Les yeux vides de Kasuka ne le regardent même pas – c'est comme si, du regard, il cherchait autre chose, plus loin, derrière.

« Mais je me demande, peux-tu vraiment ressentir ? »

Un rire strident, fier, satisfait, fend soudain les airs ; et sitôt qu'il est passé, plus rien n'est pareil.  
Les yeux de l'acteur célèbre filent sur le côté, maintenant. Embarrassé ? Gêné ? Peut-être. Izaya se calme et sourit lorsqu'il se dit que peut-être les deux s'appliquent – oh, la situation lui convient à merveille, l'enchante et lui plaît. Plus que tout.

« Sachant que ton frère... »

Sa phrase commencée reste suspendue, dans l'atmosphère. Au-dessus du sol – tout autour d'eux, elle flotte et s'éparpille, se répand. Se détend. Ici, là, devant moi, derrière toi, elle glisse et tournoie et se déplace, discrète indicible et pourtant, presque visible, tant on la sent, on la sait – et puis, soudain, c'est plus fort. Plus fort que les mots, plus fort que la tête, plus fort que les sens ; il faut la suite. Maintenant.

« Shizu-chan... »

Izaya prend plaisir à laisser traîner la moindre syllabe des mots qu'il enchaîne pourtant avec facilité ; suspense, dit-on. Ce doit être quelque chose dans ce goût-là, en effet. Il s'amuse, profite, tant qu'il peut tant qu'il contrôle – parce qu'ici, il est debout, il est assis, c'est comme il veut, et sa proie contre le lit reste attachée, indubitablement liée à sa plus petite volonté, au moindre de ses désirs.  
Il est plaisant de sentir en lui la satisfaction que lui apporte l'idée de dominer, d'être le maître – absolu.

« Sachant, donc, qu'il t'a, en quelque sorte, volé tout moyen d'exprimer ce que tu ressens... »

La fin, toujours, ne tombe pas.  
L'attente est insupportable – Izaya le sait. Izaya le fait exprès. Mais Kasuka ne montre rien, et Kasuka reste immobile, comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas, comme si cela ne lui importait plus – cette fin. Ce moment où le rideau enfin tombera, chutera sous le poids des cordes qui ne le retiennent plus, s'écroulera sur la scène avec toute la force et la violence de la prochaine phrase à venir ; ça va faire mal, être douloureux. Mais on ne peut rien faire, sinon espérer ne pas finir blessé – blessé, torturé, enseveli détruit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'aimes~ ? »

Le verbe aimer sonne faux à chaque fois qu'il passe la fin barrière de ses lèvres pâles. Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi ; peut-être, en fait, que c'est évident. Que ça coule de source. Qu'une personne incapable d'aimer se rend incapable d'en parler, automatiquement ; mais qui dit qu'au fond, l'amour déformé de l'informateur à la morale distordue n'en est pas pour de vrai, forcément ?

L'homme, en face de lui, n'a pas répondu, mais cligné d'un cil – frémi, tressailli. Autant qu'il en est capable, sans aucun doute. C'est un bon début, indiscutablement – mais le meilleur, le pire, le plus agréable détestable aimé insupporté, reste encore à venir.

« Je pense que tu lui en veux, déclare Izaya. N'ai-je pas raison, Kasuka ? »

A n'importe qui d'autre, cela semblerait déraisonné – toute l'histoire, en réalité, toute l'affaire semblerait issue du cerveau morcelé d'un fou à lier. Mais dans une ville, un quartier plutôt, où certains soulèvent panneaux et distributeurs, où les russes font fortune dans le commerce de poisson cru, où une simple légende urbaine se révèle exister vraiment, ça parait juste- normal. Pas plus bizarre qu'un événement ou qu'un autre.  
Kasuka, toutefois, n'a pas nié l'affirmation d'Izaya. Cela laisse supposer la vérité ; ou simplement, le désintérêt total. Face aux yeux immobiles jusque dans leur pupille, il est difficile de se faire une idée, de finalement deviner.

Alors, l'informateur décide qu'il reviendra, simplement – de toute façon, il a le temps. Il ne l'a pas vu passé, aujourd'hui, l'a bêtement oublié ; déjà une heure, pourtant. Une heure d'écoulée et tant d'autres encore qui l'attendent, à l'extérieur. Là où Hanejima Yuuhei n'ira plus, pendant quelque jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois – là où peut-être il n'ira plus jamais, en fin de compte.

Ça dépendra.

Laissant à la pluie dehors le choix de sa prochaine décision, Izaya se lève, s'empare fort de sa lampe de poche et, d'une main agile, attrape son parapluie resté à terre. Le rouge le protègera sitôt qu'il sortira ; son captif, quant à lui, restera, fera ce qu'il voudra, mais ne bougera pas de là. Il est libre, après tout – il peut se lever, s'allonger sur le lit, attendre dans le noir, ressasser ce qui vient de lui arriver, dormir peut-être, jouer avec lui-même, se concentrer sur ses pensées, ce n'est pas son problème.

Dès lors qu'à nouveau, le couloir plus clair happe la silhouette de l'informateur d'Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Kasuka regarde sa forme noire s'évanouir et baisse la tête – probablement va-t-il dormir, maintenant.  
Histoire de passer le temps.  
Histoire. De passer. Le temps.


End file.
